Hermione, Ron, and the Rat of Doom
by MeowMix2
Summary: When Hermione has a frightful expierience in the common room one night, it's Ron to the rescue!! R/H fluff!!


Disclaimer: There is already one, isn't there???  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice....well anyway, Enjoy!! Feedback is always appreciated!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was quite a muggy night, especially for Hermione Granger who kept patting her sweating forehead with a hankercheif. In fact, it was so muggy, she couldn't seem to finish her book she had ditched dinner to read. So, feeling a little comfortable since she was the only one in the common room at the moment, she unbuttoned her blouse halfway and shook it, letting the cool air on her moist body, and continued to read her fantastic book. But just as soon as she was getting comfortable, something small and fleeting touched her hand.  
  
"What in the..."   
  
She murmured as she looked at her hand. A huge black rat with gleaming red eyes had just crawled by and now was making himself comfortable by where Hermione sat. She used a freezing charm, but no avail.   
  
"It's like the fucker won't die!"  
  
She squealed and as it began to crawl near her. Hermione stared at it in complete shock and disgust before she let out a mirror shattering shriek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron let out an impatient huff as he exited the great hall alone. He was quite disappointed for Harry had a detention with Snape for the third time that week. Damn, why couldn't he just keep his mouth closed for once? Ron thought as he made his way up the corridor leading to the seventh floor. He smirked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm one to talk."   
  
He whispered to himself and ran a sweaty hand through his hair. It seemed the muggyness had caught up with him, too, and he had given up fighting it. Others where using a charm that made icy cold air appear at the tip of thier wands, like one Hermione used to use to blow hot steam from her wand to melt snow or whatever.  
  
"Hermione," He breathed, "I wonder what she's up to.."  
  
He always liked Hermione, no matter how much they bickered. But lately, he began to feel something else twards Hermione that was much stronger than friendship. Everytime she would walk into the room, his spirits lifted. No matter how mad they where at each other or how much he was mad at someone else. She made his day....and she would never know it.   
  
"And it's not like she'd care."   
  
He told himself. He always wanted to tell her, but he always doubted Hermione felt the same way. He and Hermione where opposites and thats how it was meant to be. As Ron walked into the corridor of the seventh floor, he heard a blood curdaling scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had kicked the disgusting creature for the twentieth time when Ron stumbled in looking clearly out of breath.   
  
"What's wrong? I heard screaming!" Ron said.  
  
"It's this...this THING!! It just won't die!!" Hermione said as she turned around to face him, and Ron's ears went completely red.  
  
Hermione's blouse was half open, revealing a pink lacey bra, her hair was messed, and her skirt was pulled up from kicking. Clearly, she looked like those women in a muggle men's magazine that his father used to bring home from work.   
  
"Bloody hell Hermione...." He muttered.  
  
"I know! It's huge isn't it?" She said.  
  
"Yes...yes it is Hermione......" He stuttered.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it, then?" She said and Ron could've sworn she sounded seductive.....  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" She said after a while and motioned to the rat, who was now trying to nibble the couch.  
  
"Oh, yes the rat." He said, and moved in front of Hermione to face the evil rat.   
  
It was an ugly creature, with it's thick black fur and beady red eyes. With quick thinking, he grabbed Hermione's hankercheif and grabbed the rat rather roughly. It began to wriggle within his grasp and with its final squeal before it was tossed out the window, it took out it's razor sharp claws and slit Ron's hand.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed as the rat soared through the golden sky of the setting sun.  
  
"What's the matter? Oh..." Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and examined his wound. He blushed as her soft fingers trailed over the scratches. "Do they hurt badly?"  
  
"No." He said, but Hermione's face turned serious.  
  
"I still think you should go to Madam Pomfey and get it checked out." She said, still holding onto his hands. "But..." Hermione paused and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." She said, staring into his eyes.   
  
Ron stared back. Her eyes twinkled with gratefulness and he began to feel himself get sweaty, and not from the heat outside. She smiled, and her eyes seemed to twinkle more. And suddenly before he could say 'Your Welcome' She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Ron, who was not sure of what just happened, kissed her back but this time on her lips. As they broke apart, Hermione blushed fiercely.  
  
"Why....." She muttered, but before she could say another word, his lips crushed hers once again. As they kissed, Hermione deepened the kiss and Ron accepted graciously. She tasted like pure sugar and he couldn't help but want more. Hermione let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ron followed by wrapping his arms around her petiete waist. As they broke away, Ron breathed into Hermione's ear,  
  
"I love you..." He said, and to his surprise, Hermione beamed.  
  
" I love you, too...." She said and kissed his nose as the potrait flipped open to reveal a frantic looking Neville.  
  
"Has anyone seen my rat?" He asked. 


End file.
